Blackmail
by Badenalda
Summary: Bulma blackmails Vegeta into doing something for her, but Vegeta decides to get back at her. PG13 for adult language and slight sexual content and humor. Story is complete! Please RR!


Blackmail  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own any character that is in DBZ or DBZ itself, okay? All right!!! ~  
  
Vegeta- Why did you have to make me do that damn shit? If I ever have-  
  
Bulma- * hits Vegeta with a cooking pot * Shut up! You'll ruin the story.  
  
Vegeta- * whimpers *  
  
Me- * anime sweat drop appears on head * uh.right.now on with the story.Bulma! Don't hit Vegeta!  
  
Bulma- * has her hand raised to hit Vegeta with it * But.but.  
  
Me- Just chill out both of you.on with the story.NOW!  
  
(One morning right after sunrise)  
  
"Vegeta!" Vegeta blinked. He turned towards the door. "What do you want, Woman?" he shouted back. Outside the bathroom door, Bulma banged her fist on the door. "Vegeta! You've been in there for a whole hour! It doesn't take that long to take a goddamn shower!" Vegeta growled some and muttered, "Why does she always do that? Why can't she just drop it? She is a damn bitch at times."  
  
On the other side of the door, Bulma had heard Vegeta. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Uh.nothing!" He knew Bulma had blown another gasket. "Vegeta! You have five minutes to come out or I'm coming in and dragging you out!" Bulma stated loudly as she turned on her heel and marched to her room. Vegeta blinked again. "No comment." he murmured as he put shampoo onto his hair and began to wash it.  
  
Five minutes later, Vegeta had finished with his shower. He was drying himself off with the towel, when there was a loud bang on the door. "Time's up!" Bulma hollered at him. Vegeta glared in the direction of the door. "If you come in, I swear you will regret it!" "Oh? What will you do?" came Bulma's voice. "I'll.I'll..I'll think of something.just don't you dare come in, Woman!" She's been irritable since that dumbass guy Yamcha broke up with her two months ago, Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
On the other side of the door, Bulma was growing in fury. "Damn monkey!" she screamed. "MY NAME IS BULMA!!! NOT WOMAN!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!!! DOES YOUR BRAIN EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT A NAME IS?!" In response, which took Vegeta a minute to think of something, he screamed back, "AT LEAST I HAVE A BRAIN!!!" Silence.and then.  
  
The door opened and Vegeta quickly wrapped the towel around his waist as Bulma came through the doorway. "Okay! Listen you-" She cut herself off when she saw the well formed muscles of Vegeta's body, as well as the scars.  
  
She blushed a bit and her mouth hung open some, but she quickly shut it and her icy blue eyes glared up at his black eyes. "Vegeta! I had enough of you! I do all these different things for you and yet you treat me with no respect or do anything for me!" "Was I supposed to?" he asked in a bored way. "YES!" Bulma replied. Vegeta smirked. "Says who?" "SAYS ME!" "That's not a good enough reason, Woman." "IT SHOULD BE!!! ARGH!!!" With that, Bulma turned around and stormed out of the bathroom, down the hall, and back into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
At the stairs down the hall, Bulma's mother stood there with a pot of tea in her hand. "Oh my." she said, staring as Bulma had slammed her door and Vegeta slammed the bathroom door. She then smiled, then said to her husband's black kitten, which was normally on Dr. Brief's shoulder, "I do think they are getting a long better, don't you?" The kitten just stared at her and mewed.  
  
( A few hours later. )  
  
Bulma licked her lips as she watched her eggs and bacon. She was starving! She hadn't eaten in nearly 24 hours, rather working on the robot she was making in her lab. "Finally," she said happily when her eggs and bacon were done. She turned off the stove and walked to the table and sat down. She then realized that she didn't have any silverware. She stood and went to get a fork and knife. When she turned to head back to her seat, she was surprised to find no eggs or bacon on her plate. Bulma's face reddened. "VEGETA!!!" Vegeta came into the room, swallowing the last bit of eggs. "What do you want, Woman?"  
  
"Vegeta, why did you eat my breakfast?" she demanded furiously, not bothering to remind him her name was 'Bulma.' Vegeta smirked. "Yeah.why? Isn't it obvious." Bulma frowned. "Fine.you can be an asshole." As she turned to make more food, a thought came into her mind. She smirked, then smiled her sweetest smile and turned to look at Vegeta. "Vegeta." she said in a seductive voice.  
  
Vegeta, who was heading towards the front door to go do more training, stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened. He glanced over at her from over his shoulder, wondering why she said his name like that. Bulma, catching his eye, motioned for him to come to her. Bulma was glad she was wearing this pink dress.Vegeta had a meek look in his eye.  
  
When Vegeta was within five feet from her, she stepped closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck. "I always do things for you.now it's time you do things for me," she said seductively. Vegeta gulped. Did she want him to bed her? What was she aiming at? "What would you want, Bu- Woman?" He almost called her by her name, but quickly decided not to.  
  
"Here's the offer." Bulma murmured softly in his ear, "you can be my date tonight at the club.you have to treat me with respect, and-" Before she could finish, Vegeta snapped to attention and pushed her away. "No," was his immediate response. Bulma smiled evilly. "I bet you will." "I bet I won't." Vegeta replied, his black eyes glaring at her as he started going up the stairs. "If you don't be my date, I won't cook for you or repair anything that breaks in the gravity room.AND I'LL MAKE SURE MY DAD DOESN'T EITHER!!!"  
  
That made Vegeta stop and turn to her, going pale. "What?" Bulma grinned. "You heard me, Vegeta." Vegeta descended down the steps, staring at her still. "Say what? You've got to be kidding." "Try me." Bulma said softly, but an evil grin was still on her face. They locked eyes for a moment, both daring each other to defy the other.  
  
(About an hour after sunset)  
  
Vegeta had been standing outside the house for nearly ten minutes now and was overly impatient. Why does she have to take so long, he wondered. He sighed. "Why do I get myself into these things?" He glanced at the door as he heard it open. "It's about time." he said very slowly as he saw Bulma. She had her hair down to her shoulders now and was wearing a very revealing red dress. Vegeta had to pinch himself to stop staring. "Uh.you ready now?" he asked. He had to be respectful.something he wasn't too good at, he thought. Damn woman.she and her stupid blackmailing skills.  
  
Bulma led Vegeta onto the streets and down the road a bit of ways. People were staring at them as they walked. All the men stared at Bulma and a look of jealousy at Vegeta, who could really care less. Occasionally, he would look down at her. She did look a little pretty in that red dress, he thought. He blushed some, realizing what he was thinking.  
  
Bulma glanced at Vegeta, noticing he looked somewhat handsome in his black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black T-shirt. She looked away and blushed some. "Here we are," she announced when they arrived at the club. Vegeta stared at the place. "I can hear the music from out here," he said. Bulma grinned. "Yep.let's go in." She opened the door and the two walked in.  
  
Vegeta scowled some, hearing the loud music and the people dancing to the beat on the dance floor. The last thing he wanted was to dance. Bulma had left him at the bar and went to dance. Vegeta growled during the time he was alone and wondered how to get back at Bulma. How could he get back at her but at the same time not get into too much trouble. Finally an idea came to his mind and he smirked.  
  
"Oh yes.I know what to do about you now, Woman," he murmured as Bulma made her way over to him. "Come dance, Vegeta!" she exclaimed all happily. "No," he said. "Why not?" "I don't want to." "Don't be a loser, Vegeta.come out and dance." "Your blackmailing thing didn't mention me dancing, so I won't.and don't bother trying to change the thing either." Bulma blinked as Vegeta smirked. "And ya know what, Woman, I have an idea," he said, grinning as she scowled at him for calling her 'Woman.' "Oh really? What would that be?"  
  
"Now that I've taken you to this place, you have got to do something for me." Vegeta muttered as Bulma's eyes widened. "And that is?" "First, let's have something to drink. I'll buy it for you," he said calmly, though his eyes showed mischief. Bulma sat down on the stool beside Vegeta. "All right then," she said.  
  
Vegeta bought Bulma several drinks of vodka and only one for himself. The first part has been put into action. It didn't take long before Bulma was drunk. "That was fun." she said, her eyes bloodshot. Vegeta smirked. "Let's head back before you fall over." He stood up and so did Bulma, but she landed on the floor on her rear instead. Vegeta helped her up after several people around them laughed, but Bulma didn't take notice since she was so drunk. With that, Vegeta slipped his arm around her waist and lead her out.  
  
(Back at Capsule Corp. an hour later)  
  
After making sure that Dr. Briefs and his wife were well asleep up on the top floor, Vegeta had tested Bulma to see how drunk she was. Luckily, she still had her mind and at least knew who she was and whom she was with. "Okay Woman," Vegeta explained. "It's my turn." "Your turn for what?" Bulma asked in a cheerful voice. "Let me put it this way.if you don't do what I say, I will see to it personally you are stuck out on Master Roshi's island alone and without any communication while drunk and half naked."  
  
Bulma let out a shrill scream. "AAGGHH!!! NO!" she jumped up, but fell back onto the couch. "Oh yes," Vegeta said, grinning evilly. Bulma looked around some, and then pointed at a light. "Vegeta, the sun is too bright." An anime sweat drop appeared on the back of Vegeta's head as he switched the light off, leaving only the dim light on. "What did you want me to do?" Bulma asked, swaying some. "First," Vegeta said slowly, eyeing her dress. "Take that off." Bulma sat there for a moment. "Why?" she asks stupidly. "Because it's doing what I say or going to Master Roshi's half naked and drunker than you are now.perhaps only half conscious."  
  
Bulma took off her dress. Vegeta's face reddened at the sight of her well-formed body. Suddenly, a rather perverted idea came into his mind. If he could only get her into a bed or somewhere more comfortable. "Okay.Woman.now I want you to."  
  
(The next morning)  
  
At the brink of dawn, Bulma's eyes fluttered open. "Huh? What happened? My head hurts." She looked around some, seeing that she was in her room. Suddenly, something shifted beside her. She looked to her right side. "AAGGHH!!!!!"  
Vegeta jumped up. "What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily, covering his ears. "Vegeta, what are you-?" She stopped, seeing that they both were naked. She went pale. "Holy shit!" she shouted, falling over the bed with a thump on the ground, pulling the covers down with her. Vegeta laughed hilariously, seeing her like that. "Having fun, Woman?" Bulma peeked up at him from the side of the bed. "MY NAME IS BULMA, DAMMIT!!! STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!!!" Vegeta smirked. "Whatever, Woman."  
  
He pulled himself out of the bed, naked and making Bulma go dark red in the face, and then pulled his boxers onto himself, then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Before he left to go to him room, he stuck a piece of large paper on the front of Bulma's door, which read I had fun getting fucked by a saiyan.  
  
A few minutes later, as Vegeta was getting dressed in his room, a super loud scream rocked through the house. "VEGETA!!!!!" came the voice of a very pissed off Bulma. Vegeta smirked. "Look's like she found my little sign." He decided to make note to himself that he should put more signs up like that.perhaps on the back of her shirt in the future.just for keep's sake.  
  
~That's the story! Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE R/R! ~  
  
Vegeta- What the fuck?! Why did I have to do that shit?  
  
Bulma- What are you complaining for, you monkey?! I was the one with the stupid paper on my door!  
  
Me- * laughs all insane-like * MMWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
